Machine Gun (JC2)
The Machine Gun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For other machine guns see: Machine Gun (disambiguation). Description Big brother to the Submachine Gun, the machine gun is a powerful weapon. It is found on some elite military soldiers and Colonels. It is comparable to the Assault Rifle, but with some enhanced aspects; being a little more powerful, holding more ammunition and having more range. Its downsides are also similar to that of the Assault Rifle - in that it is hard to find ammunition, particularly so in the early game and in lower Heat levels. It is also one of the last items to be unlocked in the Black Market. Sulung.]] The machine gun resembles the Belgian made M249 SAW and the Israeli IMI Negev. There is a pivot visible under the front end of the gun for mounting the weapon on vehicles and static defenses. This feature is used in-game on the turrets of Maddox FVA 45; MV Quartermaster and a few others. While in a turret, it's called a Mounted Gun. The only way to detach it is to use a glitch. Performance in the mission Into the Den.]] The Machine Gun is a relatively powerful weapon from Level 1, but has a rather slow rate of fire. This is improved in later upgrade levels. It becomes quite powerful when it's fully upgraded. The weapon is also very accurate around level four and at level six, you can even snipe enemies from a great distance. If an attacking helicopter is too far to grapple onto, the machine gun becomes very useful as it can shoot one down in seconds. The same can be done almost as well with an Assault Rifle. In hardcore difficulty, the damage output by this weapon is pretty high, both to you and the Panau Military, so be wary when running into Panau Military elites with this weapon. Locations *There's a chest containing a machine gun, at a hut in the village Kampung Sawah Hutan, at X:13550; Y:26300. *Can be bought from the Black Market for $70,000. *Can be looted from dead elite officers, that had the machine gun equipped. *Reapers, Ular Boys and Roaches elites sometimes carry this weapon; you can see them getting out of a faction vehicle and equipping this weapon to fight the Panau Military, or you can see them with this weapon equipped at their respective HQs or even a faction Stronghold. *Colonels use this weapon as their standard weapon. Trivia *The gun model has its magazine missing. One should be situated behind the frontal grip. Despite this, the reloading animation shows Rico handling an invisible magazine, suggesting that this was a mistake by the developers. It is not known why it has remained unpatched. *Although from a completely different weapon type, it could, in terms of its role, be seen as the successor to the Fleisher AR-5 Bizzard from Just Cause (1) because of its power and large magazine capacity (once fully upgraded). *There is no clear successor to this weapon in Just Cause 3, but as a hand held medium machine gun of sorts, the Urga Vdova 89 could be seen as one. *The Mounted Gun is obviously the same weapon, but Game limits prevent it from being taken off the turret. *The "mounted guns" on the Monster Truck and MTA Powerrun 77 have a different appearance, but still make the same sound as a machine gun. This is because some vehicles and weapons in games often share sounds. *In Boys with Toys, there is a soldier in a guard tower that wields this weapon. On lower difficulty levels, the wielder can be a grunt. This is the only time such a thing can be seen. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content